If Dom Never Left
by DomLetty101
Summary: What would happen if Dom never left Letty that night, what if she had a secret of her own.
1. Chapter 1

"ah fuck! yes baby don't stop! uhnn dom!"

"fuck let! I'm gonna cum"

"cum inside me, just please don't stop, ahh shit!"

"uhnn, letty!" "harder, I'm almost there, plea.. ah fuck!"

Dom started to pull out when Letty stopped him. "not yet, just a little while longer." "ok baby."

Dom kissed her head and watched her fall asleep. Dom layer awake for what felt like days knowing that what he was about to do would change their lives for ever. "time to go" Dom thought to himself. Packing his clothes, and leaving the money and necklace on the nightstand he walked to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush when he heard a noise.

"So, you're really gonna do it? Just going to get up and leave in the middle of the night. Not a surprise Dominic Toretto running away, again!" "Letty, it's not like that and you know it!" "Not like what Dom! So you're not running away in the middle of the night! you're not leaving me! you're not doing the one thing we promised eachother we wouldn't do! you're not breaking our vows! Tell me Dom, tell me what I'm missing here!" "I can't let you get caught up in this! they are after me, I will not be the one that makes you end up in jail Letty! I can't live with myself knowing that something might happen to you!" "So what you're going to leave us to pick up your shit!" "That's not what I'm trying to do Let, you know..wait us? what do you mean US Letty?" The brunettes eyes we're wide as saucers when she realized the slip up she just made, as she struggled to find her breath she finally said it.

"Dom, I'm pregnant."

Dom looked at the small brunettes stomach which showed no sign of pregnancy yet. Letty waited for him to yell at her but was shocked when she felt his white tank top she wore ride up to her breasts and felt his lips on her stomach. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy" Letty caressed his bald head and pulled him to her lips. "Please don't leave me, please don't leave us." Letty cried. "Never, I will never leave you or mini me" Dom kissed her lips with so much love and passion than Letty ever felt.

They walked back to the bed they just shared Dom pulled Letty on top of him and played with her hair. "Do you remember on our Wedding day Mia told us to each write out a wish for the future?" "yea" "Did you ever find out what I wrote?" "no, what was it?" " I said I wanted my future to always be with my bestfriend, my soulmate, the woman who has a mouth of a trucker and I wanted our kids to be just like their mom." "haha really Dom!" "yea" Dom looked at her with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry babe, but mine was not even close to that!" "Let, it doesn't matter as long as you meant it." "oh I did, I said I hope my husband still looks hot when we're old and grey..." Dom looked at her and laughed. "That's the best you could come up with." "Hey! you said it didn't matter as long as I meant it, and I meant it!" Dom kissed her lips again and covered them up while they listened to the waves crash along the shore.

"So, where to next?" Letty tiredly asked.

"I don't know, but as long as I've got you and mini-me with me, it doesn't matter."

Letty smiled and kissed him goodnight. "love you baby."

"I love you too let, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Lettys POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of waves crashing, birds chirping, Dom cursing, dishes breaking..

"Dom? what're you doing" I chuckled.

"Making breakfast.." he said with that Dominic Toretto grin plastered on his face.

"really.. looks like your breaking dishes baby."

"haha well I tried making breakfast." Dom laughed.

"I think it looks great!" I said, even though I knew Dom knew I was lying

"and I think I look like brad Pitt" Dom said sarcastically.

"Aw baby, you'll never be that good looking." I said jokingly

"let's go out for breakfast, mini-me sounds hungry."Dom said after hearing my stomach growl.

"haha, can I have pancakes?" I asked sweetly, as I batted my long brown eyelashes and have him puppy dog eyes.

"you can have whatever you want."

"can I have pickles" I asked

"if you want."

"can I have pickles and peanut butter on my pancakes?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"I guess the cravings are kicking in?" Dom asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

20 mins later at the beachfront cafe

When we got to the little cafe there we're two women working, one who was probably doms grandma and

the platinum blonde with the fake tits, and who out of the two would serve us I thought to myself sarcastically.

"hi, I'm amber I'll be serving you." this slutty waitress with the big tits asked.

"I'll have the macho breakfast please." could this bitch stop having eye sex with husband for 5 seconds I thought to myself. "and my wife would like.."

"I will take the pancakes with peanut butter with oranges, bacon, eggs, and sausage. baby needs to eat." I spoke in a very fake voice.

"thanks amanda!" I said very well knowing her name was amber.

"so what do you think we should name him?" Dom casually asked.

"him? how do you know it's a boy?"

I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Letty, Letty, Letty, of course he's a boy." Dom said proudly.

"Oh really, cause I think it's a girl, and a mother really knows best." I said proudly. We ate our meals and laughed about silly things, everything was perfect. for now.

"oh I called mia, she's coming this weekend." Dom mentioned casually.

"WHAT! MI' COMING!" I asked excitedly.

"haha, yeah I called her and said we need to ask her something important."

"Oh my god, I gotta go to the store and get face masks, and nailpolish, and ice cream, and.."

"whoa Let, calm down haha. since when do you get girly?" Dom asked surprised.

"I'm only girly with Mia, because believe it or not I am a girl and I have fun doing girly shit with her."

"well, not something I thought Letty Ortiz would be into." he chuckled.

"tell anyone and I'll cut every anatomy off with a rusty steak knife, understood?" I asked

"there's my girl." he kissed me on the nose.

He took my hand and led me to the beach. We laid on the sand hands and lips caressing eachother. I felt so happy and content even though secretly I was absolutely terrified to be a mother, After my mother died there was a lot I didn't want to face without her and this is one of them.

"whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"just how excited I am." I lied

"it's ok to be scared baby." he said softly.

"how did you kn.."

"Let, I know you better than anyone, and I know you're scared."

"terrified really."

"well maybe this will help." Dom slid down my body and started to rub pussy that was covered by my white lace bikini. He kissed the inside of my thighs before pushing my bikini bottom to the side he slid is fingers up and down my walls.

"uhnn Dom." he continued to rub me for a couple minutes when I felt him tug my bottoms off, he grabbed my knees and put them on his shoulders. He continued to finger me while his tongue worked on my clit.

"ah fuck baby, ah ah shit dom don't stop. lick me baby make me cum." I encouraged him while I caressed his bald head.

"uhn oh god yes, yes, more baby."

Dom continued to please me with his tongue and fingers, he placed his other hands on my hips to keep me steady. Thank god, no one was around cause pregnancy sure made me sensitive to touch, and when I'm sensitive I'm just a little loud.

"FUCK, harder, oh god mmm, uuuhn, mmm right there SO CLOOOO..." I came down from my high and pulled dom up to me to kiss me.

"oh my god, what was that!" I asked

"that was my way of showing you that everything will be ok."

I smiled at him and hoped it would be.

"Let's go for a swim." he said while pulling me up.

"race you!" I yelled steps ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Letty's POV

Flashback 4 years ago

"I can't do this Mia!" I said nervously.

"Let, you need to calm down and get your hair and makeup done." Mia spoke sternly.

"Ugh, fine!" I walked down the hallway of the Country Club where I was getting ready to marry the only man I could truly ever love, and to be honest I was so scared. This is supposed to be easy, the happiest day of my life and I am so scared that I can't even enjoy my own wedding.

"Letty, wheres your veil?" "Wheres her shoes" "Letty, sit down I need to finish your makeup." Everyone was pulling and poking at me to make me look amazing for this day and I just sat there.

"EVERYBODY OUT. NOW!" Mia yelled.

"Shes not fini.." The makeup artist said timidly. "Oh you're not done, that's funny because I don't care now out." Mia said rather bitchy. Shes definitely been hanging out with me too much I smirked to myself. I looked at Mia through the mirror and she came up to me pulled my hair out of the updo that I really hated, and wiped off the cake that was plastered on my face.

"Why are you so scared Let?"

"What if he wakes up tomorrow and realizes this wasn't the life he wanted. What If I don't want this? I'm terrified that I wont be good enough for him forever." I looked down.

"You were the only person who could tame my brother, the only girl that he introduced to mom and dad as his girlfriend, the only one who he hasn't lied to. He loves you Letty, and I know that you love him. You both piss each other off because you care so much. You are lost without each other. Everyone gets scared on their wedding day, but you are Letty Ortiz, soon to be Letty Toretto and thats one name that has no fear. So get your ass out there and marry my brother so we can legally be sisters!"

"haha, I'm starting to think you only want me to marry your brother so we can be sisters." I laughed

"Thats a big part of it, yes." she teased.

"Sisters?" Mia asked with her hand up.

"Sisters!" I said linking our hands together.

"Okay, you can have one drink before you walk down the sandy aisle and if you spill on your dress I swear to god I will shove my high heel so far up your..."

"Okay! jesus Mi I get it, no spilling on the dress."

"Thank you." She smiled obviously pleased by my answer.

"What should I do about my hair?" I asked

"Just leave it down, it's already curled. No need for tacky updos, Dom wont even know who he's marrying if you look like that."

45 min later

The ukulele played the traditional "Here comes the bride" as I walked down the beach aisle to meet my future husband.

As Tony grabbed my arm he whispered to me " You look beautiful Letty, I wish your parents could be here to see you right now. I know how proud they would've been of you, I love you.

At my future father in-laws words I started to tear up for the first time that day.

My flower girls and bridesmaids walked down the aisle in their purple dresses, and finally I started to walk.

"You can do this Letty, why are you so nervous? You are in love with this man, and he loves you. Mom and dad would be proud" I thought to myself.

Finally I reached Dom, and as soon as we looked in eachothers eyes I knew this was the happiest day of my life.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of lifes greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to unite Dominic and Leticia. Dominic and Leticia have prepared there own vows and would like to read them to you all, Dominic."

"Letty, when I first met you I thought you were beautiful. When you started to talk about cars, I was already picking out the ring. You have made me a better man than I was, I live everyday knowing I get to wake up in the morning to see your face. You are the one person who I have never lied to and never will lie to. You've had my heart for 15 years and it will always belong to you.I promise I will never hurt you, I will always protect you, I will never leave you, I won't run away when things get hard, and I will try to remember to put the seat down. I love you"

I laughed and smiled through my tears as Dom read his vows. Now it was my turn.

"Dom, you helped build my first car, got rid of the boys who bothered me, made my lunches, and changed my tires when I was busy so I guess all I can say is you're free to go. " I joked and started to turn to walk away. "I'm kidding, Dom, you have made me feel like I can do anything, the reason I can stumble so fearlessly is because I know you are always there, you've seen me cry, and didn't run. You've seen me at my worst and still accepted me. I have never lied to you and never will, I will never leave you, and I will always be yours till the end. I love you"

"Dominic, repeat after me; I dominic Toretto take you Leticia Ortiz to be my wedded wife, and I will always honour you and cherish you and will always remain faithful to you."

Dom repeated the Pastor, and so did I.

"Dominic, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, in sickness and in health for richer and poorer and will promise to always love her?"

"I do." Dom smiled, and placed the white gold diamond band on my left hand.

"Leticia, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, in sickness and in health for richer and poorer as long as you both shall live"?

"I do!" As I placed the white gold band on Doms Left hand.

"Dominic, you may now kiss your bride!"

Dom bent me backwards and gave me the cheesiest kiss I think we had both ever shared, and it was perfect.

Our guests whistled and clapped and all shouted congratulations.

"May I now present for the first time ever, Mr and Mrs. Toretto!"

We are married, I can't believe I am a married woman! Wow.

Dom saw me and pulled me aside and kissed me again.

"So mrs. Toretto have you looked on the inside of your ring?" He asked with a cute smirk.

I pulled the ring off to see the engraving on the inside. "Ride or Die." I started to laugh and he gave me a confused smile.

"Look inside your ring." He pulled his ring off to look at the same engraving on his ring. We both laughed and shared another kiss.

"I thought I was being romantic" Dom confessed.

"So did I, haha."

"Ride or Die mrs. toretto "

"Ride or die Mr. Toretto."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to clear up any confusion, Dom and Letty didn't get married in a country club, they got married on a beach they just got ready at the country club. :)

Doms POV

Present Day

"So have you thought of any names?" I asked letty

"Actually, I have!" She beamed

"And? haha what are they?"

"Not telling until we find out if it's a boy or a girl." She teased

"Well, when can we find out?"

"I have an appointment Friday morning."

"ugh Let it's only Wednesday, that means I have to wait 2 days!" I stated clearly annoyed.

"Oh suck it up princess." She joked.

I never thought I wanted kids, but as soon as Letty and I got together that all changed.

"What are you really hoping for?" she asked

"honestly, it doesn't matter. Just knowing that I have a child with the woman who I love more than anything is good enough for me."

"when did you become such a softie huh?" she asked poking me in the ribs.

"never, and if you tell anyone I was. I'll deny it." I winked at her.

Friday Morning

Lettys POV

"wake up wake up wake up!"

"Dom, it's early please just let me sleep." i begged

"Not today baby, today's Friday ! Let's go!" dom shouted excitedly.

I glanced over at the clock at groaned as I covered my face with a pillow.

"Dom it's 7:30 in the morning, my appointments not till 11:30.. come lay for a bit."

I reluctantly got back into bed and groaned in frustration.

Letty rolled over to me and started to suck my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I can make the time go a bit faster." she smiled seductivly .

45 min later.

Lettys POV

I had been so worried that Dom didn't want this baby, but since I told him he's been amazing about the whole situation.

"So, are you nervous?" He asked

"Kinda, Just want to make sure that peanut is healthy."

"well, should we grab breakfast first? "

"can't eat remember, only drink. but let's go!"

As we got ready for the day I put on one of Doms wife beaters that was huge on me, and a pair of black leggings. Dom came out in camo board shorts and a black wife beater. Man these hormones make me want to do things to this man that I don't even think are possible but I'm willing to try.

I stood there staring at him like a piece of meat while I chewed my bottom lip.

"see something you like let?"

"When we get home, I am having my way with you."

Dom ate his breakfast and I sipped my water I was not pleased as I starred at Doms breakfast.

At the ultrasound Clinic.

"Hi were checking in for Toretto."

"Toretto, Toretto, Toretto ah here we are Leticia Toretto. just have a seat and we will call you in in a momemt. " the older receptionist said while giving me a sweet smile.

Dom and I sat down together as I looked over all the brochures of everything that could go wrong. I didn't think I could get anymore nervous than I was, but reading about all the possibilities of something going wrong made me 1000 times more nervous.

"Toretto?" dr. mansbecker spoke while looking around.

"that's us!" we both said while standing up.

"excellent, just follow me."

we followed dr. mansbecker to the third door on the left.

"alright, Leticia please remove your pants and underwear we're just going to do a check."

i removed the clothing covering my lower half while she examined me.

"well everything seems to be fine so far."

i breathed a sigh of relief knowing that so far it's so good. dr. mansbecker covered my lower half and rolled up my shirt to uncover my stomach.

"this is going to be a bit cold." she warned

jesus thats cold, I thought.

"so right here is your babys head, there's a foot, right here is the spine." she pointed out.

i did not think I would be this emotional but looking over at Dom who had tears in his eyes I started to cry, I cried tears of joy. This was my baby, our baby. And although it's not born yet I have such a need to protect this life inside of me.

"do you want to know the sex?" she asked interrupting my thoughts.

Dom and I looked at each other and smiled.

"yes!" we said in unison.

"congratulations, you are having..."


	5. Chapter 5

Smut Smut Smut!

Lettys POV

"You are having a boy!" The doctor told us.

"A boy!" I smiled and looked at Dom who I knew was delighted.

"I'll give you two a few minutes while I print off the sonogram."

" we're having a boy let, my boy." Dom kissed me almost like he was saying thank you.

20 minutes later we we're in the car going home I couldn't help but state at the sonogram, that was my baby, our baby boy. We have a child and you can probably already guess that he is going to be a little hell raiser but he will be our little hell raiser.

"Where should we go to celebrate?"

"haha celebrate ? Dom I just wanna be at home with you on the couch watching a movie."

Dom smiled and kissed my lips

"then that's exactly what we're going to do."

"but, we could always stop off and get cookie dough ice cream." I said smiling.

"yes, dear." Dom joked.

We pulled up to the nearest walgreens and Dom ran in to get my ice cream.

10 minutes later he came back with 3 bags.

"how much ice cream did you buy babe?"

"I got 2 tubs of ice cream, chocolate sauce, pickles, bananas, hot peppers, pizza bread, and Lu... uh that's it."

"you bought what?" I asked while going into the bag myself and pulling out a bottle of ky lubricant.

"you bought lube Dom haha really."

"what?! ours is almost out."

"okay, have your lube."

"planned on it."

30 minutes later we sat on the couch eating ice cream out of the tub with a spoon and watching 'what to expect when you're expecting'

"baby, can you rub my feet?" I whined.

"come here." he said while pulling my feet to his lap.

"mmm, oh yeah, unh that feels so good, mmm mhm, right there Dom, oh god" I was in pure ecstasy from having my feet rubbed. until I felt it on the side of my foot I opened my eyes and saw Doms dick hard as a rock threatening to break through the zipper of his jeans.

"I can't help it when you moan like that let." he said while continuing to please me.

He then stood up abruptly and went to the garage.

"okay then." I said to myself.

About 15 minutes later I didn't like laying here alone, clearly these hormones we're having their time with me. I walked to the garage to see Dom shirtless and bent over the good of his car. I walked over to him from behind and wrapped my arms around his back to his front.

"I love you." I said while leaving small kisses along his back. I started to drag my hand down his chest and chiseled abs to the front of his jeans. I popped the button open and pulled his zipper down. He turned around and kissed me and held my against the side of the Charger. I brought my hand down to his rock hard cock and began to rub while he sucked and licked at my neck. He lifted me up and brought me inside and set me down on the bed.

"I want you so bad dom" I almost cried.

Dom continued his assault on my neck when he whispered in my ear

"I want you to lick me and suck my like you never have before." I shuddered at his words and I started to move down his body. I grabbed his cock with one hand and just before I could wrap my lips around his solid member he spoke.

"I want to lick you while you lick me." I almost came right there, Dom and I haven't done 69 since we we're 19 or 20 but god was that good. I crawled over him, letting my pussy sit on his hot mouth while I started to suck him.

"oh god Dom!" I was beyond turned on.

"mmm, unnnh, mhmm, ooooh Dom!"

"Oh yeah baby" he moaned

I felt his tongue begin lick me again and again as i dropped my head and took him deeper in my mouth. Sliding my mouth down his cock sucking back up and swirling my tongue around the tip, I kept hearing him moan into me which made me want to suck him even harder. Dom pushed his tongue deep into me while I sat on face, I took him deeper and sucked him hard. I felt my climax building and I knew Dom wasn't far behind.

"oh god, unnnh oh fuck yes, yes oh baby!" I screamed as I came on his face. Dom shot his seed into my awaiting mouth, I took every drop and licked him clean.

"Jesus Dom what was that" i gasped and he continued to lick, suck and kiss me, turning me on again. As he sucked on my clit, my grip on his cock tightened as my second orgasm ripped through my body and i convulsed as I rode out my climax . As soon as i finished, i leaned forward and continued to suck him as he pushed his cock up into my mouth as i grabbed his balls and massaged him.

"oh god baby, that feels so good" he said as he inserted 2 fingers into my wet hole making me gasp "I'm so close, don't stop" he gasped as his fingers fucked me "Oh god so close" he said feeling his cock and balls twitch "oh fuck, oh shit baby" he said as he unloaded his hot cum into my mouth pushing up into my tight pussy as he did and his hot seed hitting the back of my throat. My inner pussy walls grab his fingers as my third climax began to take hold. He thrust his third finger into me as he finger fucked me hard, I sat upright and rode his hand and came again.

"oh my god Dom" I panted

"haha fuck that was good."

"so good, I'm still tingling." I said and leant over to kiss him.

"you want something to drink baby?" He asked while getting out of bed in all his naked glory.

"yes please." I smirked.

I watched his ass while he walked downstairs and was instantly ready to jump his bones. It had been five minutes so I went down to see what was taking him so long."

"Does it really take 5 minutes to pour a drink?"

"no, but it does take five minutes find a cup since someone moves everything everyday."

oops I thought to myself being pregnant makes me want to move the whole house around and while it works for me it pisses Dom off.

He handed me the cup of water and I took a sip.

As I took a drink Dom spread my legs and stepped between them taking hold of his cock which was hard again already and guided himself into me grabbing my hips to pull me forward and onto him, as he thrust into me...hard.

"You feel so good let" he said as he took the water from me to take another drink as he continued to pump into me "You want some more" he asked offering me the cup. I shook my head no as I bit my bottom lip as he kept up the rhythm. He tipped the water over my breasts, the freezing cold water making me moan and send a shiver through my body, my nipples growing even harder from the cold water. Dom leaned down and licked the water from my breasts as I lay back slightly on the table. He lifted one leg then the other over his shoulder giving him better access to my pussy and pounded hard into me, his balls slapping against my ass cheeks. I gripped the edge of the table as i laid fully back. Dom gripped onto my hands and my legs dropped off his shoulders and rested on his forearms spreading them wider. He looked down and watched as his cock slid right into my depths and back out.

"Fuck" he thought as he watched himself fuck her, he knew he was close to coming again.

He pulled out of me and lifted me up turning me around and bending me over the table before pushing back into me, he grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me back onto him slamming into me deeper than he ever had "you okay Baby" he asked her as he fucked me hard and fast.

"Oh God yes" I panted.

He sucked his little finger and spread her bottom cheeks and slowly inserted his finger into my tight back hole i moaned as he did. "That ok baby" he asked as he moved it in and out of me "Do you want me to stop Let?"

"Don't you fucking dare Toretto" I warned him.

He grinned as he continued thrust into me, he removed his pinky finger and slowly inserted his index finger "God Let you feel so good" he panted as the sweat ran down his body "so, so….good" he panted, My body jerking over the table every time he pounded into me.

Dom felt his the blood rushing through his veins to his cock, Letty felt his cock throbbing inside of her and knew he was coming, she felt him tense up "I love you baby …so fucking much…..shit Let!" he screamed as he came inside her hard he withdrew his cock and came over her ass while he carried on finger fucking her.

"More Dom .I want more" I begged him "please"

"I don't want to hurt you baby "he told me

"You won't I promise just take it slow" I told him.

Dom removed his finger and used his cum and the new lube he bought to lubricate his shaft; he pulled my ass cheeks apart and slowly pushed the tip of his shaft into my tight hole.

"Hmmmm" I groaned grabbing hold of the edge of the table as I laid flat over it.

"Let?" he said scared that he was hurting me.

"I didn't say Stop Dom Keep fucking going!" I told him. He pushed in again slowly until he almost all the way and stopped to letting me adjust. I started to push back on him giving him permission to move. Slowly he pushed into me all the way before pulling back and going in again taking his time.

"Fuck Let I have never felt anything so tight" he moaned "you feel so good on me".

"Oh god you feel so big" I said "so good" she whispered. As he fucked me he reached round and rubbed my clit "ooooohh baby" I moaned as I felt another orgasm building "I'm gonna cum baby" I said "Come inside me baby, I want you to fill me"

jesus thought Dom as he looked down and watched his cock ram into her ass, he couldn't believe they were doing this he had never done anything at all like this with any racer chaser, he couldn't believe She was letting him do this, that she wanted it. He started to speed up as he felt his balls twitch, and came inside her lubricating her more as he thrust harder and faster.

"Ahhh oh god, fuck yes! Oh Dom Dom Dom Unhh!"

"fuck baby ooh god Let" He came so hard inside me I almost came again.

"I cannot believe we did that. fuck that was good." I told him still buzzing from my orgasm.

"i didn't hurt you did I?" Dom asked genuinely concerned.

"Fuck no, you made me feel amazing."

he kissed me again. "I love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too."

we turned on another movie and just laid together enjoying the feeling of being together.

Next chapter Mia comes to visit !

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Lettys POV

The best feeling in the world is being able to hold someone you truly love even if it Is for just a few hours, but it's even better to wake up still holding that person.

My eyes fluttered open, my head still lay on Doms bare chest, arm dropped over his toned abs while he pulls me closer. This is it, this is the happiness that everyone talks about.

*BANG*

"what the hell was that!?" I thought to myself suddenly becoming scared.

"shit!" I heard someone say. someone is definitely in this house. I hear them coming up the stairs getting closer and closer. I try and search for a weapon anything I can use and All I can find is a remote.

"oh god." I said quietly

then suddenly the door bursts open.

"I'm here!" The beautiful brunette says with so much excitement. That dom finally woke up.

"mia!" I squealed. as she run up to give me a hug.

"ugh I missed you so much Let!"

"not as much as I missed you!"

"hey mi." Dom said tiredly.

"oh hey brother, is letty tiring you out yet"

"ugh mia really don't ask me about that. you shouldn't even be thinking of me having sex." he said disgusted.

"uhm actually brother, I wasn't and I don't I'm saying you're old, but thanks for the mental image, now letty, let go downstairs we have so much to talk about"

"so much! I'll meet you down there after I get dressed."

"okay, waai, ew no you didn't in this bed! the bed that I'm sitting on! ?"

"well A bed is used for that." I snickered

"and besides it wasn't just the bed it was the counter, the table, the couch, the floor..." Dom said proudly

"okay, okay ew enough." mia said while sitting in the large chair in our room.

"oh that chair too." Dom laughed

"EW! what the fuck you guys ! letty I'll be downstairs.

"you've scarred her for life you know." I said while kissing him.

"mm, goodmorning." he said the kiss getting more heated.

"baby, we can't. you know she'll come back in if we're not down in 5 minutes."

"ugh I begged my parents for a brother for this reason exactly."

Dom complained

"haha get over it you big baby,and get up and get dressed."

"yes mami."

5 minutes later dom and letty were dressed and sitting at the table with mia.

"so, what's the plan today!" mia asked excitedly.

"beach!" we both said with excitement.

Mia went to get a case of corona that she knew would be stocked in our fridge.

"Only 6 coronas left? what's up with that Dom."

"ah let and I are just too busy to drink as much as we used to."

mia shrugged at his answer and went to get her bikini out of her suitcase.

we made our way down to the beach dom wearing those white beach shorts and his chest on display for everyone but I know it's all mine. these hormones are getting the best of me...HORMONES! MIA, I almost forgot to tell mia about me being pregnant.

"Let, come tan with me!"

"In a sec Mi, I'm going to cool off first."

I swam out to where Dom was and he pulled me in by my waist.

"is it bad that I want to make you scream my name right now?"

"not as bad as how badly I want you to take me so hard I can't walk straight." I said while running a finger down his abs to his clothed member.

"you're playing with fire letty."

"well good thing were in the water then, right papi?"

I stroked his hard shaft through his swim shorts while he sucked on my neck. He made his way to my bikini bottoms and pushed them aside as he stuck a finger inside of me.

"oh god baby, that feels so good." Dom moaned against my neck.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, don't stop Dom."

"uhnn, fuck."

"uhn shit Dom, harder baby, harder!" I moaned into his neck.

"letty, I'm gunna cum."

"more Dom, I need more!" as soon as I said that he shoved 2 more fingers inside of my tight pussy.

"ah shit Dom, oh god babe."

I removed his fingers from wet pussy and unwrapped my small hands from his hard dick before he had a chance to cum. I slid his shorts down to his knees before lowering my head underwater and taking him into my mouth. After 30 seconds of sucking my man he came, I usually don't swallow but for him I would do anything..anything.

"Jesus Christ letty."

"what baby?" I asked innocently

I kissed him again before mia called for us.

"you guys are really boring you know." mia said clearly annoyed.

"haha sorry mi."

"whatever, you want a beer let?"

"uh, uhm..."

"I'll take it." Dom stepped in. "lets on some weird type of cleanse."

"a cleanse letty? since when are you healthy?" she joked.

"well, I'm not 15 anymore I'm trying to take care of myself." I said hoping she would believe me, but I know my bestfriend and I know she knows something is up.

after a few more hours on the beach I suggested we eat dinner and finally tell mia.

"mia you want steak or burgers?"

"you chose Dom, it's ends up good anyways.

we all sat on the patio looking out at the ocean, I was so nervous and excited to tell my bestfriend she would be an auntie.

"hey mi I got something for you"

"oooh a present for me!"

"yeah, haha here."

she opened the bag and pulled out a onesie that said "my aunties prettier than yours!"

"thanks let but what am I going to do with a bab...OH MY GOD! A BABY! YOURE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT! YOURE PREGNANT! OH MY GOD! LETTY! DOM! AH! you guys this is the best thing ever!" she said while hugging us both.

"thanks mi, I still can't believe it."

"so that's why there isn't as much beer in the fridge! and a cleanse haha come on letty, I know you."

"yeah wasn't one of your best ones to come up with Dom."

"haha, well there is no other explanation why letty wouldn't be drinking."

"congratulations brother, you're going to be a daddy, you excited?"

"I never thought I would have so much love for someone I haven't even met yet."

"do you know the sex yet?"

"yep." we both said in unison.

"well! tell me!"

Dom and I looked at each other and said. " boy!"

"awww I'm going to have a nephew, we're going baby shopping tomorrow!"

"sounds perfect !"


	7. Chapter 7

Mia and I woke up early to grab breakfast and get an early start on baby shopping.

"goodmorning momma"

"goodmorning" I said tiredly

"so you ready for today?"

"yea, I haven't really done this yet so in kinda excited, but don't tell dom haha I'm trying to keep this very neutral with him so he doesn't spoil the little peanut."

"oh please this baby is going to be so spoiled and you know it."

" I know but I want to try and keep him sane, atleast for a while anyways he is a spawn of Dom and I haha."

"ooooh let what about this !" Mia asked holding up a pink onesie covered in hearts.

"yes, Mia...I'm sure my SON will love that.." I responded sarcastically

"haha well this can't be your last child you obviously have to try for a girl."

I rolled my eyes and walked away to the boys section chuckling to myself and thinking, we're we going to have more children? I mean peanut here wasn't even planned but he was wanted. I don't know if I could handle two kids, what if I can't even handle one. I was silently freaking out on the inside when something caught my eye. A little blue onesie that had a black charger on the front that said "daddy's little racer"

"perfect" I said smiling and grabbed it.

"can I help you find something ?" the sweet older lady asked me.

"hi, I don't think so I don't even think I know what I'm looking for." I said laughing.

"oh, so this is your first then I'm guessing?" she asked with a soft smile.

"you can tell?" I smiled back at her.

"come here my dear, let's find the basics."

I followed the older woman over to the newborn section and stopped in my tracks and looked around. Everything from Cribs to cups with tubes? what is that why do cups need tu...oh breast pump.. what is that even used for? I question myself. The older woman must've sensed my hesitation and grabbed my hand.

"don't worry darling, it's perfectly normal to feel overwhelmed at a time like this, especially if it's your first." she smiled kindly at me."so over here, we have our crib section this one is 1200$ and this similar one is 400$ but honestly the 400$ is just as safe just not name brand, so of you don't care about that then go for the cheaper one. We have the matching changing table as well and it comes with the matching dresser."

"oh I don't think we would need a dresser." I said unknowingly knowing how much clothes a baby needs.

"oh haha dear child this is your first, everyone will be getting you congratulatory gifts and most people get clothes, and the baby shower and when you're out you will always spot a new outfit and buy it, next thing you know your little love has more clothes than a department store." she said like she used to this.

"oh haha, I'm guessing you have kids."

"4 actually, 2 sons and 2 daughters and 9 grandchildren." the woman smiled proudly.

"wow, 4 kids huh. I'm scared of just the one."

"that's quite alright dear, every new mum is, but soon you get the hang of it, because really no one knows your baby better than you."

I smiled at the woman thankful that I found her.

"Letty, there's the cutest little booties I found, and I found a little bike for him!" Mia came squealing excitedly.

"hah mi, it's going to be a while before he's riding bicycles, but the booties are really cute!"

"so you're having a boy." the older woman asked

"yes, a little boy." I said proudly

"hi I'm Mia !" Mia said offering her hand to the older woman.

"hello Mia, I'm anna, and you are Letty I take it."

"that's me."

"this is your sister?" the woman enquired.

"By blood, no but by marriage, yes. her brother is my husband. But Mia and I have been bestfriends since we we're 7."

"how lovely, have you two thought of any names, that's usually what bestfriends and sisters gossip about most when one is pregnant."

"not yet, I've thought of a few but nothing's been the one. I'm assuming he's going to be a racer like his dad so something that fits into that I feel would be the one."

"ah, so he's going to ride around with daddy?" the woman chuckled

"oh most definitely, daddy's little rider." I spoke and something hit me.

" THATS IT!" I said excitedly

"what?" Mia and the older woman asked in unison.

"I know what his name is! Anna can you wrap up the crib and change table and whatever else you think I may need, I need to go find my husband."

"Ofcourse my dear"

Anna rang Mia and I up at the till and Anna pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Call or visit anytime dear, I'm always available for questions, concerns or just someone to talk to at any time." Anna told me and I smiled.

"thankyou Anna, I appreciate this very much." I hugged her and whispered the baby name I thought of in her ear. When I pulled back she had a soft smile on her face and said.

"it's perfect Letty."

Mia and I got home I kissed dom and I told him I had something to tell him. We all sat down in the backyard for dinner and I looked at them both and said.

"I've picked the baby name, now babe if you don't like it we don't have to have it but I really think you will love it."

"well, tell us!" Mia said impatiently.

"yea, let what's our sons name?"

"Ryder Anthony Toretto." I spoke full of confidence and more proud than anything I've ever said before.

"Ryder, Ry, and Anthony? baby my dad, really? I mean are you sure?" Dom asked

"babe, your dad meant everything to me, I would be so honoured and proud for our son to represent your dad."

"Ryder, I love it baby, I absolutely love it." Dom smiled and kissed me gently oh the lips and left a small lingering kiss on my tummy.

"Mia? do you like it?"

"are you kidding me letty, it's perfect


	8. Chapter 8

Letty POV

Dom, Mia and I all sat at the beach with the small bonfire we had made making smores and listening to the waves crash against the shore.

"So Mi, when will Brian be here?" Dom asked

"He will be here tomorrow morning." Mia responded with a chuckle knowing he was eager to have his racing buddy back.

I took a bite of my smore and felt some remnants of chocolate and marshmallow on the side of my lip, I began to wipe it off but dom was too quick.

"mmm, my favourite-a Letty s'more." Dom said kissing the remnants from my mouth.

"and that is my cue to go." mia said awkwardly while standing up to leave.

"night mi." we both said while she kissed our cheek.

"so, we're here, on the beach,alone..." Dom said with a knowing smirk while running his fingers up my leg.

"so it seems, what ever will we do." I said twisting in his arms.

"I have a few ideas." he winked and started to kiss my neck.

I straddled doms lap and he pulled me closer. I started to squirm and moan in response.

"you wanna go inside baby?"

"no." I said my voice filled with lust

I ripped his white wife beater in two and quickly pulled his shorts down. I started to lick and suck at his neck making my way down his chiseled abs. I gripped the waistband of his tight white saxx underwear with my teeth and pulled it down just enough to get my mouth around his thick shaft that was already hard.

"fuck baby, I've missed this." Dom said with his fingers gripping my hair as I sucked him off...hard.

hmm I continued to hum on his length making the vibrations bounce off of him.

"Letty baby, you gotta stop or I'm gunna agh ungh baby."

"cum baby, let go." and with that dom came in my mouth and I swallowed it up willingly.

"come here." Dom said while ripping my tank top and jean shorts off.

He started to suck on my nipples making me moan with anticipation while fingering me. My back arched needing more.

"Dom, please baby I need it"

I gripped his shaft and let it run up my slit coating him with my juices before getting him deep inside me.

"Ah fuck baby!" I screamed when he entered me.

skin slapping, moaning and groaning from both of us, Dom gripped my ass tightly pulling me even closer to him while he pounded into me.

"ungh agh agh aaagh jesus fuck baby don't stop fuck me agh!" I screamed while Dom started to spank me

"again baby, spank me harder!" I demanded

I bit his neck the closer I got to my peak. I scratched up and down his back roughly I'm sure drawing blood.

"Ah FUCK, yes yes yes, Dom ah fuck baby I'm cumming!"

"That's it baby cum all over this cock, fuck I love that pussy." Dom said and I know he was close so I squeezed him with my inner walls knowing it always works, I jumped up and down on him and lifted my left leg on his shoulder letting him hit me at a different angle.

"fuck Letty, I'm gunna cum babe."

"ah shit yes me too baby."

Dom shot his seed up inside me while I came again. He kissed me sweetly on the lips and moved my sweaty hair off my forehead.

"I love you, you know that." Dom said sweetly.

"yeah, I kinda like you too." I said jokingly while Dom gave me a pouty face.

"I'm kidding, you know I love you baby." I said kissing him lightly.

"What about me?" a voice that made my skin crawl said that was walking towards us on the beach.

"do you love me dommy?" the bitch said smiling that stuck up smile she wears so well.


	9. Chapter 9

Letty POV

"you know you miss this." the mystery woman said while Dom tried to cover me up with the small blanket we had.

"what are you doing here michelle!" Dom yelled at michelle tran the only bitch who can't take a hint to back off my man.

"Oh dommy, dont be so mean after all we haven't seen eachother in forever."

"why don't you fuck off michelle, I have lost all patience with you and your entire goddamn family. why are you even here?" I asked

"well I heard from the grapevine that Dom was trying to run from you again and I was here for vacation and figured id show him a real woman." tran said approaching us.

"leave tran, now! I don't want you, or anyone else but letty for that matter, so take your fake tits and disgusting attitude back to where you came from." Dom said with force while wrapping his arm around me.

I stood up wrapped in a blanket and walked up to her and said,

"if you so happen as to even breathe my husbands name or mine I don't care how pregnant I am, I will kick your ass just like old times, do I make myself clear bitch." I said with clenched fists

"haha oh leticia, so naive, he will be done with you before you even pop that kid out, and how do you know the kids even doms." tran said while walking away.

"because I'm not a whore!" I yelled back.

"leave it baby, she's a waste of time." Dom said kissing my neck.

"I know, she just pisses me off and why is she even here."

"who knows, who cares, let's go inside and get you some rest."

we walked inside and laid in bed together when I started to toss and turn Dom stood up and left the bed leaving me very confused.

He returned about 5 minutes later With a bowl of chocolate ice cream with jalapeño peppers and salt &amp; vinegar chips and sour cream. He smirked that trademark Dominic toretto smirk. He got into bed with my snacks and I looked up at him and smiled bigger than I thought was ever possible.

"you know I loveyou right." I said with a mouthful of chips and sour cream.

"you only love me because I give into your cravings."

"well duh, is there supposed to be another reason?" I joked

"I suppose not, goodnight baby love you."

"night baby, love you too." I said kissing him.

After my snacks we fell asleep and woke to the sound of waves crashing along the shore, I stood up and walked over to the balcony and just looked at the beauty in awe.

"see something you like?" Dom said sneaking up behind me.

"tons."

"what do you want to do today ?"

"can we watch movies and lay in bed all day...please!" I begged

"whatever you want let, whatever you want."


	10. Chapter 10

Letty POV

7 months pregnant.

I walked like a duck, I was as big as a house, I craved sex really bad but always got turned off when I saw myself naked, I couldn't do anything and I hated it. I was so angry and annoyed until I felt that little kick.

That little kick reminded me to suck it up, I had his little life to protect so I can stop whining.

"You wanna go for a drive?" Dom asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"yeah, be nice to see a change of scenery." I stood up with Dom trying to help me before I pushed him away. "I got it."

we drove around the open freeways just taking in the beauty of what the world had to offer.

"it's so beautiful out here." I said in awe

"yes, yes you are."

"the scenery Dom not me."

I hated compliments about how I looked usually, but compliments when I was pregnant seemed much worse, I felt as if they were forced

especially since I knew what I looked liked.

"no Letty, you look beautiful I'm not lying. You have a glow about you, and you truly make pregnancy look amazing, I want you pregnant every 9 months."

"stop Dom, just stop ok! I know what I look like, I look like a fucking whale, I know there's better looking girls here so if you want to go find one go right the fuck ahead! I know how disgusting I am right now and I'm sorry ok! but I know so you don't have to lie, I know I repulse you so much that you won't even touch me anymore!"

"Letty do you even listen to yourself ! why would you even suggest something so ridiculous is that how you think of me, and you repulse me!? where does that even come from Letty, I try to touch you and you get mad and push me away! I'm trying Letty what more do you want?" Dom said yelling at me

"I want you to pull over."

"Why? we're on the freeway?"

"Damnit Dominic will you just pull the fucking car over !"

He pulled the car over knowing him he probably thought I had to vomit but I surprised him and got out of the car and slammed the door and started to walk away.

"what are you doing Letty?"

"I'm finding another way home"

"don't be stupid, get in the car Letty"

"oh now I'm stupid ! I'm stupid, fat, and repulsive what else Dom what else am I to you!"

He didn't say anything just held his head down. I know I shouldn't be acting like this I was just so mad about, I don't even know what anymore. After about a minute of walking I heard Dom run up behind me.

"you are the most beautiful, loud, loyalist, most bad ass woman and mother to my child I have ever wanted. You fight me and usually win, you're always right, you give the best massages, you have the most beautiful heart I've ever known, you have this power over me that makes me bow down to you, you have this glow about you that whenever you walk into a room all eyes are on you and...yorabtrdrvr."

"what was that last part." I said now looking in his deep in his brown eyes with tears.

"I said youre a btrdrv.." he said again but still mumbling the end.

"what?"

"I said you're a better driver."

I kissed him deeply on the side of the freeway and took his hand in mine and started to walk back to the car.

"don't ever think you aren't beautiful Letty."

"thankyou babe." I whispered shyly.

"I'm serious letty, you are the most beautiful woman and I'm going to show you that tonight."

with that he kissed my forehead and we got back into the car and drove smoothly down the freeway with his hand on my thigh. Things we're going to be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Dom POV

I don't know why Letty is so self conscious lately, I wasn't used to this side of her. I knew it obviously had to do with her hormones, but I didn't want her hating herself either. I tried so hard to reassure her how beautiful she was, I was serious. She was stunning, she wasn't even big. Most women who are 7 months pregnant can't see their feet anymore, Letty was small. She could still fit my shirts and they still hung loosely on her. I let my hand wander over her thigh as a silent way of telling her everything would be ok.

"Do you want to go baby shopping?" I asked her and watched her eyes light up

"You actually want to?"

"Letty, I've wanted to go since the beginning but it just seemed like something you'd rather do with Mia.

"Baby, I want you there I always want you there I just didn't think you'd want to go.

"When did we start assuming all this shit all of the sudden?"

"I don't know, but thats gotta stop" She said and looked outside.

I started to chuckle at the memory of us driving down this familar Dominican road.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of something."

"Of what?"

"What happened the first time we drove down this road together."

I watched her try and think and then I saw her face turn into a big smile.

"So you were thinking about the time we drove down this road after a day of being married and I believe you leaned over and kissed me"

"Oh no no no, you definitley kissed me first"

"Oh really, I thik your old age is getting to you Dominic, you kissed me first"

"Well whoever kissed who first I'd say we both won in the end"

She smiled at me and leant over to whisper in my ear.

"I couldn't help myself the way you grab my ass makes me so wet for you papa."

I groaned and started to think about that day on this road, the day after we became Mr. and Mrs. Toretto.

**FLASHBACK**

Letty POV

_Oh my god, we did it. We got married, I never thought I wanted to get married, but with Dom I wanted marriage, kids, dogs, hell I even wanted a damn fence around the yard. I looked at him while he drove us peacefully to a secluded place in the Dominican as part of our "Honeymoon" I was so happy I could burst, I felt Dom start to rub my thigh while my feet rested in his lap. I pulled his hands up to my mouth and kissed his knuckles that had old scars on it. I leaned back and saw a young boy riding a horse and thought how amazing it would be to have kids, I didn't know what has gotten into me but I wanted kids.  
_

_"Hola" I said waving at the young boy who smiled at me and waved back. _

_We drove along and I let my wedding veil that I held in my hand blow in the wind. A couple guys drove past us and started to talk._

_"Hola Dom como estas?"_

_"Como Bien, mi gente.. __Qué e lo que?"_

_"Bien!" They responded, I laughed and Dom smiled giving them a peace sign._

_"What! Who is this, did I just hear you speaking Dominican?"_

_He told me how its been a while since hes been back home meaning he had to adjust but I knew how worried about Mia he had been._

_"Baby, shes ok she has Brian, and shes a Toretto. That right there is enough." He looked at me sadly but happy that he didn't have to say it. I decided to change the subject and ask him about the boys hes training._

_"So whats going on, we didn't really talk about it. I know you're not training these boys for nothing. Have I arrived just in time for an adventure?"_

_"What getting married isn't an adventure?" i looked at him and smiled._

_"Letty, you always get here just in time for something."_

_"Come on what is it?"_

_He just looked at me like he didn't want to explain but he just needed someone, not just anyone he needed me, his wife. I never got tired of that._

_I leant over and so did he we met in the middle and kissed, it got more heated ad then my hand slipped down rest on his crotch. I instantly felt him start to harde underneath me. I don't know if it was the fact we were driving and could get caught at any time, or that we were married, or that we finally had eachother back and didn't want to let eachother go._

_I sat up and moved my body over his on all fours while I kissed and sucked his neck. He wrapped one arm around me rubbing my bikini covered back and when I reached that spot behind his ear I heard him gasp while he grabbed my ass cheek with one hand and instantly I started to drip from my aching core._

_I pulled my body on top of his straddling him trying to get friction._

_"I'll block you, you can't see. What're you gonna do, Oh my God we're gonna crash, Oh no whats gonna happen, Oh." I was moving and grinding around on his semi-hard cock that was now completley hard fighting against his loose swim shorts he wore. I started to laugh and he pulled me against him while I gripped his shirt and let my head rest against his shoulder my fingertips rubbing the back of his neck.  
_

_"How long do we have till we get there?" I aksed him, still turned on._

_"About 20 minutes."_

_"Good"_

_Before he could question me I was pulling him out of his shorts and rubbing him up and down while kissing his neck._

_I tried slidding my shorts down but was met with great difficultly so I let Dom help me with his free hand. We finally got them off and he pushed my bikini bottoms to the side and stuck a finger inside my wet core._

_"Oh god Dom" I moaned into his ear_

_It wasn't long till he was lining himself up to my entrance and I assisted him eagerly.  
_

_"Fuck, oh yeah" I was circling my hips and biting his neck while he tried to focus on the road but he was making sure too make me shake with each thrust he gave me." I was grabbing onto his head trying to bring him closer to me as I lightly bounced up and down trying to take him deeper each time. Both of my legs were wrapped around him untill he grabbed my left leg andbent it at the knee resting it next to his hip. I couldn't help but scream out at the new sensastion the position was giving me._

_"Oh baby, please don't stop, AH." I was shaking and pulling at him while he growled in my ear._

_" Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, AH" He reached between us to rub my clit while he kept one hand on the wheel._

_"Shit, Im gonna c...OH YES, DOMINIC!" He growled in my ear and grabbed my hip that was just rubbing my clit while he let go inside of me. I never got sick of that feeling of him releasing inside of me."_

_We came together and slowly moved within eachother riding out our last few waves of pleasure._

_"I love you Mrs. Toretto."_

_"I love you too Mr. Toretto."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Dom POV

I moaned out loud thinking of one of our car sex moments.

"You think about it too?"

"You know me, I love thinking about you."

"You love thinking about me fucking you in cars."

"That too"

She smiled at me because I know she feels the same way.

We arrived at the baby store Letty suggested and made our way in.


	12. Chapter 12

Dom POV

"What about this?" I asked holding up a little leather jacket

"Hes not going to fit that but were getting it" She said laughing

We looked around the baby store a bit longer and we left with baby furniture, clothes, toys, and stuff for Letty.

"Do you actually have to do this?" I asked holding up the breast pump

"Yes, if I can't produce enough or if we aren't around for some reason that I can't breast feed it will be there." I smiled listening to her.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing, just the thought of you breast feeding"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"No, I'm excited"

"Good, maybe you can do it then. You know that it hurts!" I laughed at her nervousness

"I think you're better at it then I am babe"

"Mhmm." She said rolling her eyes.

"Think were ready to go?"

"Yeah I think we got it all."

We paid and made arangements for delivery and left the store.

"Want to get dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. Sushi?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, Letty never liked sushi, I had to beg her to sit with me one time while I ate it.

"I know I know, but I'm really craving it."

"What mami wants mami gets."

We drove in silence my hand resting on her thigh while she looked oout the window .

"What the fuck?"

"What?" She asked me

"This asshole won't get off our fucking ass"

"Just leave it."

"I will, but if he thinks I'm speeding up I'm not, I got precious cargo on board." I smiled at her rubbing her tummy.

"Dom, you can go faster than 30 babe"

"No more than 40"

"Okay grandpa" She teased.

We walked into the restaurant and got a table outside.

"Can I have a salmon roll, ,edamame, california roll, tuna roll, and rice."

"I'll have two salmon rolls please." I said but then I looked over at Letty who was eyeing other peoples food.

"Make that three salmon rolls actually" Letty smiled at me.

"So yoou excited or nervous?" She asked me

"Both I guess. I have always wanted kids with you that was never a question. But, I'm nervous I wont be a good dad."

"Dom, you're a Toretto. You're bound to be an amazing daddy."

"Enough about me, how do you feel?"

"I was scared, I'm still scared, but I'm excited. I never thought I could feel this type of love but it's I don't know it makes me feel fufilled, we get to give a life to someone so innocent and we get to protect that tiny little life. I just hope we can protect him, thats what worries me."

"Letty, you are already an amazing mom, don't doubt that you're not."

"I won't if you won't"

"Deal."

We ate our sushi and laughed and talked about the baby. After dinner Letty offered to pay the bill, it was't a big deal my money was her money and her money was her money. She always tried to make it equal with us, but I never wanted her going without. I knew she was always sneaking money in my wallet everytime I bought her something, I always put it back without her noticing.

Letty POV

I paid for dinner and we got in the car and started to drive home.

"Want to watch a movie when we get home?"

"Yeah, like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, or Saw! The good stuff"

"Letty you have a twisted mind"

"I'm kidding, you can pi.." I stopped after feeling a hit

"What the fuck!" Dom yelled

"Who is that!" Someone was trying to run us off the road, it was the same car we saw earlier.

"Dom who the fuck is that!"

"I don't know, I got this" I watched as Dom skillfully avoided the driver and take turns to lose him.

"I think he's gone" Dom said.

As soon as he said that he now appeared ahead of us. Dom tried to back up but there was another car blocking us, he reveresed and turned down the back alley way. Trying his best to protect us.

It all happened so fast, I felt one last push and I heard Dom scream my name. I tried to say something but all I could feel was the pain. Oh god no please don't let me lose my baby. Please god.

The two cars drove off leaving Dom and I alone.

"Baby, baby talk to me stay with me"

"The baby, always save the baby"

"Letty don't you dare say that, you are staying with me baby."

Dom called 911, and they tried their fastest to get to us but Dom was faster. I saw him get out of the car and run to my side he ripped what was left of the door off. He cut my seatbelt off and picked me up gently bridal style. He ra out to the street with me flagging down the ambulance.

"Please, my wife shes 8 months pregnant, shes going in and out, just do something please!"

We were rushed to the hospital where I was immediatley taken into surgery.

Last I saw Dom he was wearing scrubs and a doctors mask, then I saw his eyes. His eyes were saying I'm sorry and I love you.

I had to be strong for my son, I had to. Even if I die I will not let my son die, I am his mother goddamnit and I will do whatever I can to protect him even if it means giving my life to him. Dom will forgive me, I just hope he doesn't take it out on our son. I hope he loves him as much as I know he can.

I want to see my son grow, I want that so bad, but I want my son. I can't live knowing that I lived and my son died.

"Shes loosing a lot of blood" I hear the doctors say

"Heart rate falling"

"We need more oxygen in here!"

All the sudden I am looking at myself, bloody, cut, and bruised. Why am I laying on the table. Oh my god, did I die? What is going on, where is Dom." I ran outside and saw Dom slouched down by the wall outside the room he had his head in his hands and he was crying.

"Dom, baby, baby listen to me, be a good father. I love you so much baby, love our son as much as I know you can baby" Why can't he hear me! I was yelling and rubbing his face. I hated seeing him in pain, it broke my heart.

I felt myself fading, what is happening where am I going? "DOM!" I yelled, I didn't know if I was dead, then I heard a cry, did I die, did my baby die? What is going on.

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dom POV

I didn't cry often, but I was sitting in the hospital wearing scrubs with my head in my hands not knowing what was going on. Last thing I saw was Letty being rushed into surgery and a rush of doctors behind her. That was 4 hours ago. So yeah I cried, I cried hard. I felt my world come crashing down, my wife and son could die. I may never meet my son. My thoughts were interrupted by a nurse touching my shoulder.

"Mr. Toretto?" I looked up at the older woman with my red eyes and noticeable tears.

"Would you like to come meet your son?" She smiled.

"My son?" He lived, my son is alive, does that mean? Please god, why couldn't it have been me. Everything was going through my mind but I know Letty would want me to see him and hold him so I did.

I stood up and followed the nurse into a room. I walked in with my head down, I didn't think I was ready to look at him, but as I got to the middle of the room I lifted my head up only to be met with the happiest sight of my life. I ran to the bed and looked at the woman holding my son, that woman being my wife.

"Letty" I said leaning down to kiss her. I can tell she's been crying, just like she could tell I was crying earlier.

"We have a son" She said.

"I thought I lost you baby"

"I thought I was lost too" I kissed her once more before moving the blanket to see our sleeping son. Ryder Anthony Toretto. Instantly I felt an indescribable type of love, I had an urge to protect this life even more.

"Here" Letty said handing him to me.

I carefully lifted him from her arms and I couldn't stop the years from falling. He was so beautiful, so perfect. I stared at him for a while then I noticed he was starting to fuss.

"What do I do?" I asked in a panic.

"Just bounce him lightly and rock back and forth." I did what Letty said and it didn't work.

"Maybe he's hungry, bring him here" I brought him over to Letty and passed him off.

"Can you grab that pillow and put it on my lap."

I watched as Letty gently soothed Ryder he slowly calmed down but was still crying, she pulled her hospital gown down to reveal her full breast. I watched her try and maneuver herself to get Ry to suck on her breast. It didn't take him long either, definitely my son I thought.

I rubbed Lettys hair back and kissed her forehead while I watched her breast feed our son. Her face winced a small look of pain. Which made me concerned.

"Letty ? Babe, you ok?"

"Yeah, little guy is just rough. Not used to it I guess."

I sat in the chair next to her while she breast fed, after about 20 minutes he was down and Letty was trying to burp him, she was a natural and it made my heart grow.

"Oh you are a sleep boy aren't you, come here baby" Letty spoke in a baby voice resting him against her shoulder rubbing his back lightly.

30 minutes later he was asleep in Lettys arms while she patted the spot next to her in bed. I crawled in beside her in the tiny twin sized bed holding her in my arms looking down at my son.

"I'm so proud of you baby"

"Mmm, I'm proud of you"

"I did nothing it was all you."

"You did everything Dom, you saved us." With that she fell asleep, I took my sleeping son from her arms and just held him. Looking at him with so much love and happiness. Let's hope he was a quiet baby like Mia, but he will most likely be just like Letty and I but 10 times worse. I couldn't wait.

Mia. I should call her, I looked at my phone and noticed it was 2am back home. I'll just send her a text instead.

I held my phone away from me trying to capture all three of us in the photo. Snap.

I held my sleeping son with the biggest smile on my face while Letty who looked exhausted slept peacefully next to me. Send.

I expected her to text or call me tomorrow, but I was wrong.

My phone was blowing up.

_'THE BABY IS HERE!'_

_'how's letty ?'_

_'wait she's early!?'_

_'is she ok?'_

_'Dom what's going on'_

_'how's my nephew?'_

I smiled and laughed at her determination and concern. So I texted her back before she lost it on me.

_'haha, he's here mia, Lettys good. someone tried to run our car off the road, hit us and Letty went into labour early. I was so scared I lost her mi, she lost a lot of blood but I walked in the room and saw her and Ryder and I know that I have a new job in life and I'm going to stick to it'_

Not even 10 seconds later Mia wrote back.

_'WHAT! Jesus Christ Dom ! You better watch them big brother cause if something happens I'll kill you, I'm glad you're all ok, I'll be down soon to meet the little guy. I love you.'_

_'Fully noted auntie Mia ;) we will see you soon, I love you Mi'_

With that I turned my phone off and just looked down at my son in awe.

This was the life my dad talked about, he said I'm going to grow up and have a life worth living and now I got what he meant.

This was truly the life I wanted, with my wife and son.

"I love you Ryder, I promise I will always protect you and mami, I promise I will try and be the best dad, you deserve it little guy" I whispered

Letty POV

I was going in and out of sleep, I can't believe my son was here, he was safe, Dom was ok, I was alive. This was truly our second chance in life and I sure as hell wasn't going to fuck this up. I thought to myself

I looked up at Dom about to say something but I heard him whispering to our son, telling him how much he loved him and was going to protect him, I wanted to cry but I wanted Dom to have this moment with his son so I stayed silent while I watched my two boys. My boys. The loves of my life, this was truly happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

5 Years Later

Letty POV

"Ry, you need to hurry up for school babe, you're going to be late" I said running around the house looking for my keys

"Coming momma"

"Mmm, morning momma" Dom said pulling me into him and kissing me.

"Morning" I said pulling away from him grabbing the toast that had just popped trying to put jam on it since we didn't have time for a bigger breakfast.

"You pick up those parts, Let?"

"Shit, no I completely forgot, can you pick them up on your way to the shop?" I asked oblivious to the fact to why he needed the parts.

"Babe," He began and started to chuckle. "My cars the one that needs the new parts remember." I was so forgetful lately, I mean how could I not be, I had a very rambunctious 5 year old son, a 32 year old baby, and I am 2 months pregnant with our second.

"Fuck, sorry Dom just been hectic I had to d-" He grabbed me and held me tight and kissed me cutting me off from talking. "Breathe baby" He told me.

"I will take Ryder to school, you relax for a bit here ok?"

"No, I love going with him." I whined, I loved taking Ryder to school he told me all of the things happening in his crazy life for a 5 year old.

"I have to find the keys first anyways" I said rushing around again.

"Letty."

"What?"

"Hand, baby" He said grabbing the keys from out of my hand. We made our way to the car. Dom driving me in the passenger seat and Ryder in the back. He told us all about how today they were going to the park to study ants and worms.

"Thats awesome buddy! Don't bring any new friends home though ok?" I told him not wanting an ant collection in my kitchen.

"Okay, mommy" We pulled up to the school and I helped Ryder get out, he kissed Dom and said I love you and I took his hand and started to walk him in.

"Uh, mommy? can I walk in by myself today?" I was taken back for a moment, my first born, my little angel doesn't want his mom around to take him to school anymore.

"Uhm, sure buddy but straight into class ok?" I bent down to kiss him but he pulled away. "Mom, my friends can see" I tried not to let my sad face show and I had no idea Dom was watching our encounter.

"Right, sorry bud. Pound it?" IO said holding my fist out to which he happily accepted. I walked back to the car and as soon as I opened the door I heard it.

"Mommy!" I turned around in an instant to my son running to me. I bent down to his level to see what was wrong but was met with him running and jumping into my arms hugging me tightly.

"I love you, mommy" He said and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and put him back down letting him run back to his friends.

"I love you too, Ryder." I whispered watching him go inside. I got back into the car and Dom held my hand.

"Hes growing up"

"Yeah, he really is" I said agreeing with him watching my sons school fade away as we drove to the garage.

"Hes always going to be our little boy Let."

"I know, I wish wish it was easier, I love watching him grow up but I wish he could stay little forever"

"Well everytime you miss babies, I'll knock you up, sound like a plan?"Dom said trying to make me laugh.

"Deal"

I bit my lip as we drove and Dom noticed.

"Where to?" I smiled at him for knowing.

"Chick-Fil-A" I said smiling.

"Right away, Mrs. Toretto" I had craved Chick-Fil-A so bad while I was pregnant with this little one. When I was pregnant with Ryder I craved some junk food but I really craved carrots.

Dom and I drove to the fast food place and I got my food.

"Open the glove compartment" He said

I opened it and I saw a jar of pickles. I laughed and grabbed them.

"Whats this for?"

"In case you got hungry while you were driving."

"I love you, you know that"

"Does this mean I'm getting some tonight?" He winked but I knew he wasn't trying to actually bribe me, we had a very healthy sex life.

"You are so getting laid tonight" I leaned over and kissed him. I let my hand slowly drop to his forming hard on. I gently began to rub him through his jeans while kissing his neck.

"You trying to get yourself in trouble, Letty?" He breathed out.

"I can never stay out of trouble Toretto, you know that." I bit his ear and slowly slid his zipper down. Once I pulled him free from the denim prison I kissed down his clothed chest and lifted his shirt sightly to leave a kiss below his bellybutton.

I softly blew on the tip and gently licked the side of his shaft feeling him grow even harder at my touch.

"Mmm Let, you don't have t- Oh god, Let" He moaned when I took him into my mouth. I used my free hand to cup his balls making him groan. "Baby, ugh so good" He said with one hand on the steering wheel the other was tangled in my hair. I twisted my head slightly making my eyes come into contact with his dark lust filled ones.

"You like that papi?" I moaned dragging my hand up and down his shaft.

"Yeah baby, fuck Letty, so sexy"

I took him back into my mouth sucking harder applying more pressure to his balls that were in one hand, and dragging my fingertips along his shaft behind my mouth.

"Babe gonna cum" He moaned.

"Cum baby, I want to taste you." I sucked faster and harder helping him along and I felt his hips jerk and he groaned tightening his fingers in my hair guiding my movements.

"Fuck, Let oh god baby ungh ungh yeah" He came in my mouth and I swallowed everything he had to offer.

I cleaned him up the best I could and placed him back into his jeans leaving one more kiss upon his lips.

"You will be the death of me Leticia Toretto"

"And don't you forget it."

We pulled into the garage and started to work on the appointments we had. "So what do you think this one is?" Dom asked while he worked under a car.

"A girl, she is much more hyperactive than Ryder was so I feel it's a girl this time."

"I don't know if I can handle a little Letty running around." I walked over to him and pulled him out from underneath the car he was working on and straddled him.

"You can't handle me?" I faked being hurt. "But, I am so loveable, and nice, and polite, what is wrong with that"

"Nothing my love, if you really were nice and polite." I laughed and kissed him.

"Yeah a little me is a scary thought, my attitude in a little baby is terrifying."

"But, she would be really cute"

"Very, but you'd have to fight a lot of boys trying to date our daughter."

"Thats why she will be sent to an all girls school and become a nun"

"Good try"

"Hey it could be worse." He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "She could be girly like Mia and have my attitude, thats double trouble right there"

"My ears are burning" We heard Mia say walking into the garage with Jack and Brian.

"Auntie Letty!" Jack said running up to me, I picked him up and placed him on my hip.

"Hows my favourite nephew?"

"Good, do you want to play with me?"

"Of course I do! Go say hi to your uncle and then we can play for a bit"

Jack ran up to Dom and hugged him tightly making me smile. Jack and I played with his cars in the office for a bit while Dom, Brian and Mia had a Corona.

**6 Weeks Later**

"Okay Mrs. Toretto, we are finding out the sex today right?"

"Yes" I smiled holding Doms hand.

"Okay, lets get the gel on, you know the procedure shirt up, and it's still cold" She smiled at me squeezing the gel on.

"Everything looks healthy, your baby is growing perfectly, nothing out of the ordinary that I can see."

"You're normal!" Dom exclaimed sarcastically, I hit his chest laughing.

"I said the baby is, not Letty" My OB/GYN said laughing and her and Dom high fived. I loved her, she was about 57 and was a complete bad ass.

"Congratulations, you are having a..."

**8 and a Half Months Later**

Two days ago, I had my perfect second baby. We decided to keep the sex a secret from everyone else and when we got home we would reveal what I had. Mia was convinced it was a girl, Brian was convinced it was a boy. Tej thought it was a boy and Roman guessed a girl it was fairly equal for the guesses. I got home holding my baby in a white blanket. Dom walked into the backyard and was greeted by our friends, I stayed hidden in the kitchen waiting for the reveal. Mia brought out two large boxes one that was blue and one that was pink.

"Okay Dom, you want to do the honours of and welcome the littlest Toretto. Dom walked over to the two boxes and I watched from inside as he walked to the blue box and everyone started to cheer then he pushed it away and grabbed the pink box and opened the lid and out came a bunch of pink balloons and the cheers got louder.

"It's a girl!" Dom cheered and I walked out holding my baby girl.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Ava Mia Brianne Toretto" I said showing off my little angel.

Mia came up to me with tears in her eyes. "After me, really Let?"

"After you and Brian. A strong girl deserve a strong name." Brian and Mia hugged Dom and I while every oh'ed and ah'ed over Ava.

"I love you" Dom said kissing me and holding Ryder in his arms.

"Not as much as I love you"

"What about me mommy?" Ryder pouted.

"You're mommys favourite boy!" I said kissing him.

"Picture guys" Hobbs said. We got a picture of me, Dom, Ryder and Ava as a family then we got one with everybody.

We couldn't complain about anything anymore, after Hobbs got us our pardons and turned out to be a decent guy we were able to come back to LA and raise our two beautiful children and live in peace, with a few street races here and there.

Hey, we can't give up all the fun stuff.

**The End!**


End file.
